


Kinktober 2019 One-Shots

by Lightning Strikes Multi (Yimin)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yimin/pseuds/Lightning%20Strikes%20Multi
Summary: Spider-Man, Iron Man, kinky sex. Even vanilla included!May include: bondage, role-playing, age play/age regression, toys, anal, oral. No gender-bending or straight heterosexual relationships. May include trans characterizations.





	1. Chapter 1

Role-Play, age play, Peter Parker/Tony Stark

Peter had been a good boy all day, taking notes during Mr. Stark’s meetings and fetching their lunch order. Peter had eaten lunch with Mr. Stark in his mentor’s luxurious office, in between Peter’s reports of his progress on his new longer-lasting webs. The electricity-conducting webs had been put on the back burner, due to an inability to isolate the webs’ system from the shooters and Peter himself. 

“Alright, back to work,” Mr. Stark stated, standing up and straightening his cuffs. “Two more meetings then we can go hassle Bruce.”

”Yes, Mr. Stark.” Peter began to gather the trash and tidy up the desk.

Tony Stark gazed intently at his mentee/assistant as he leaned over the desk, focusing on the way the fabric stretched taut over the boy’s behind.

”Your birthday is next week, isn’t it. You’re turning want, 15?”

”Mr. Stark, you know very well I’m turning 16. You said you got me a car!” Peter’s pout was truly adorable. 

“Come here, Peter.” Those lips were too much for his control. 

“Yes, Mr. Stark.” The boy turned and started to move closer to his mentor, only for Tony to stride close and grab the back of his head in one calloused palm. “Wha-?”

Tony cut him off via the expeditious application of lips and tongue to the younger man’s corresponding anatomy. 

What was happening? Was his fantasy, his wet dream, finally coming true? Suddenly, a knee came up between his legs, and started to apply pressure to the bulge in his pants. They were nice soft trousers, bought for him by Mr. Stark when Peter confessed to having nothing appropriate for business meetings. Now, the suppleness of the fabric only served to showcase his desire. 

Peter started to circle his hips, unable to control himself. It felt so good! He flushed with humiliation at the knowledge that he was humping Mr. Stark’s leg like a dog or a needy child, but was unable to regain his self control he had dreamed about being with Mr. Stark for so long!

Tony let Peter’s lips go, and commented, “This would be easier if we’re wearing less, wouldn’t it.” It wasn’t a question, rather a softly-phrased command.

”Yes Mr. Stark,” came the rushed and obedient reply. The boy hopped around trying to remove both pant legs at once, in an exemplary show of youthful impatience. Tony enjoyed the show and took his time undoing the button and zipper of his trousers. No more was needed.

Finally! The pants were off and he hadn’t even fallen down once! Though there were some close calls there. Tighty whiteys followed the trip to the floor.

“Bend over the desk,” came the command. 

“Yes sir,” Peter rushed to comply, in the process knocking over paperwork that he had just tidied. No part of his body considered complaining or not complying, so strong was the command and expectation of obedience in Mr. Stark’s voice.

The boy was perfect, such a mouthwatering buffet of pleasures all his own. Those delectable smooth and tight globes begged to be bitten or spanked, and the hint of balls visible from this position invited exploration. 

Tony did not even try to control himself, stepping close and placing his right hand on the supple globes inviting him in. His middle finger rubbed over the rosebud, pleased to feel the slickness there. 

“My, my. Such a naughty boy, fingering yourself between meetings perhaps?”

”Please, Mr. Stark! Please!”

Tony chuckled darkly, and freed his own straining erection from the prison of soaking boxers. With no warning, Tony pressed the head of his penis to the tiny hole and pushed. 

“Ah! Mr. Stark!” 

Even when being assaulted by his mentor’s cock he sounded so sweet. Tony has truly lucked out with this treasure. 

“You want my cock, Mr. Parker? Do you like how it feels invading you?”

”Mr. Stark! Please!”

”Please what? Use your works, Peter.”

”Please fuck me!”

With that, Tony snapped his hips and drove his full length inside of his prey. He began to vigorously pump his hips, hitting that special button inside of Peter with every stroke. 

Peter screamed out as he came, feeling full and cherished, surrounded and rocked by his mentor. 

Tony, upon feeling the flutter of his boy’s supple insides, comes himself. “Baby boy, always so good for me,” he groaned out, still holding Peter tight, not letting a drop of come escape the tight hole.

”Daddy, so good!” Peter always enjoyed their games, and this time had been remarkably sweet, imagining Mr. Stark, his hero, fucking him at age 16. 

“Happy anniversary, baby,” said Tony, placing a soft kiss upon his husband’s nape, starting to pull out. “I think the contract is ruined though. I’m going to have to ask Lex for another signed copy.” 

Peter laughed, a peal of true happiness. “I’m sure he’ll understand once we explain, and if he tries to take advantage I’m sure Clark can convince him. Happy fourth anniversary, Tony.” With a fear of superhuman strength, Peter turned and lifted Tony onto his feet, both leaning against the desk for stability, “Love you, daddy.” Lips locked in a heartfelt expression of passion, eventually leading to another round of lovemaking and a contract in ever-growing need of replacement.

The 22 year-old had never felt safer and more loved, and the feeling was fully reciprocated. They were home. 

AN: Clark and Lex can be Clark and Bruce or whichever couple you’d like, and yes, Peter was barely 18 when they got together, or 17 years old. Please give a kudos if you liked this, and let me know what else you’d like to see! 

October 1-2


	2. Starker Power Imbalance Role Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has been relying on Mr. Stark’s generosity a rather lot hasn’t he? 
> 
> No non-con, this is consensual kink play.

“Mr. Parker. How could you have messed up the chart for the shareholder report?” Mr. Stark fumed, “I don’t know why I still keep you if you are so useless.”

Peter felt like his heart was shattering, his mentor and hero was disappointed in him. “M-Mr. Stark, please, give me another chance, I can-“

”No, enough,” Mr. Stark interrupted. “I’ve given you enough chances. Tell me why I should continue to let you live in my house, eating my food, and using the uniform I made. Why should I keep supporting such a worthless boy?” 

“Please Mr. Stark! I can be useful, please!” Peter better desperately. “I’ll do anything!”

Mr. Stark looked at Peter consideringly. “Anything, eh?”

”Yes, please, Mr. Stark!” Peter begged, on the verge of either crying or hyperventilating, or maybe both. 

“Strip.”

October 6,2019. TBC


End file.
